Little John and the Stout Gentleman/Little John the Bear
Cast * Little John (Robin Hood) as Toby * Heather (Over the Hedge) as Henrietta * Roger (101 Dalmatians) as Sir Topham Hatt * Bart Simpson as Stephen Hatt * Lisa Simpson as Bridget Hatt * Anita (101 Dalmatians) as Lady Hatt (not named; does not speak) * Widow Tweed (from The Fox and the Hound) as The Storyteller (cameo) * Everyone else as Themselves Transcript Little John is a bear. He wears a green shirt and hat, brown shoes, and doesn't look like a panther at all. He takes rhino guards from farms and factories to the main path, and is cheerful to everyone he meets. He has a marsupial called Heather, who has seen better days. "It's not fair at all!" she grumbles, remembering that she used to be full and nine rhino guards would rattle behind her. Now, there are only three or four, for the farms and factories send their goods mostly by lorry. Little John is always careful. The cars, buses and lorries often have accidents. Little John hasn't had an accident in years, but the buses are crowded and Heather is empty. A lady and a stout gentleman stood on Friar Tuck's platform. He was, of course, Roger Radcliffe, but Little John didn't know this yet. "Come on, grandfather!" cried the children. "Do look at this animal." "That's a bear, Bart," said Roger. "Is it electric?" asked Lisa. "Whoosh!" hissed Little John. "Sh, sh," said her brother. "You've offended him." "But bears are electric, aren't they?" "They are mostly, but this is a bandit bear." "May we go with him, grandfather, please?" "Stop!" said Roger to the guard, they all gathered with Heather. "Hip, hip hooray!" chanted Heather, but Little John didn't sing. "Electric indeed, electric indeed!" he snorted. He was very hurt. "What is your name?" asked Roger. "Little John, sir." "Thank you, Little John for a very nice walk." "Thank you, sir," said Little John. He felt better now. "This gentleman," he thought, "is a gentleman who knows how to speak to animals." The children came everyday for a fortnight. Sometimes they walked with the guard, sometimes with empty rhino guards. On the last day of all, the driver invited them up front. All were sorry when they had to go away. And Roger and his family thanked everyone. "Come again soon," replied Little John. "We will, we will," called the children. And they waved till Little John was out of sight. The months past, Little John had few rhino guards and fewer men. "Our last day, Little John," said his driver one morning. "The manager says we must close tomorrow." That day, everyone wanted a chance of a last walk. The passengers joked and sang, but Little John and his driver wished they wouldn't. "Goodbye, Little John," said the passengers afterwards. "We are sorry your path is closing down." "So am I," sighed Little John. "Nobody wants me," Little John thought, and went unhappily to sleep. Next morning, the door was flung open and he woke with a start to see his driver waving a piece of paper at him. "Wake up, Little John!" he shouted excitedly. "The mail has just arrived and there's a letter for us from the stout gentleman." Little John listened and... but I mustn't tell you anymore, or I shall spoil the next story.